Blue Neighbourhood
by astia morichan
Summary: Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah dua orang sahabat sejak kecil yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka bahagia saat bisa berbagi sentuhan, kecupan, dan tawa bersama. Sampai kejadian itu menghancurkan mereka berkeping-keping. AkaKuro Based on Blue Neighbourhood


**Ps: Cerita ini itu bakal OOC, Yaoi, Typos, cerita pasaran. Dll. Kalau ga suka, silahkan minggat!**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Bocah bersurai biru itu tengah duduk di depan teras rumah. Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menatap lalu lalang beberapa orang yang menarik semua fokusnya. Manik _aquamarinenya_ ikut memperhatikan orang-orang yang mengangkut barang yang di masukan ke dalam kotak. Lalu masuk ke rumah minimalis yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Tetsuya pikir, sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang akan menempati rumah itu. Rumah yang ada di depannya itu sudah kosong selama satu bulan. Itu artinya, mereka yang sedang berkemas akan menjadi tetangga baru bagi keluarga Tetsuya. Ia harap, akan ada bocah yang seumuran dengannya ikut pindah ke kompleks ini. Tapi sepertinya ekspektasi tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ingin Tetsuya capai. Tidak ada satu bocah pun yang keluar dari rumah itu. Padahal sudah satu jam penuh, Tetsuya menunggu di depan teras dengan duduk bersila menatap kerumunan tetangga barunya.

"Hah.. Tidak ada.." Helaan napas kecewa terdengar dari si surai biru. Yah. Tetsuya memang kecewa. Ia butuh teman, karena tidak pernah ada satu pun yang mau berteman dengan Tetsuya karena sifat Tetsuya yang terlalu dingin.

"Apa yang tidak ada?" Suara bariton tiba-tiba menggema di sampingnya. Membuat Tetsuya tersentak kaget, sampai tubuhnya mundur kebelakang. Sosok bocah bersurai _crimson_ dengan manik _heterchomia_ yang menatapnya tajam itu, kini duduk di samping Tetsuya.

"S-siapa ?" Dahi si surai biru mengerut bingung. Tetsuya bertanya dengan gugup pada bocah bersurai _crimson_ itu. Pasalnya, Tetsuya tidak pernah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."Bocah bernama Seijuurou itu tersenyum kecil pada Tetsuya. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Tetsuya terhipnotis, dan tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya lagi dari sosok bocah yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Aku baru pindah. Itu rumahku." Tangan Seijuurou menunjuk sebuah rumah yang ada di depan Tetsuya. Kemudian manik _heterechomia_ kembali menatap Tetsuya yang masih terdiam menatapnya. "Dan siapa namamu?"

"E-eh?" Tetsuya kembali tersentak kaget. Sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala. Malu. Karena sejak tadi terus menatap Seijuurou. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini kita berteman." Seijuurou berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya. Mengulurkan tangan ke arah si surai biru. Membuat Tetsuya mendongak ke arahnya, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia di wajah. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tetsuya bahagia. Sekarang, impiannya terwujud. Mempunyai teman pertama dalam hidupnya- Akashi Seijuurou; yang akan selalu menemani Tetsuya dalam keadaan apapun.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **a/n: Ini tuh ngga akan panjang. Paling three shot lah, sama kayak perpartnya Blue Neighbourhood Troye. Kalau ceritanya pasaran, saya harap kalian memaklumi. Karena cerita ini, memang berdasarkan MV Troye Sivan. Tapi seengaknya kan ini lumayan, kalau buat asupan. Iya ga? Karena asupan Akakuro sekarang itu lagi langka. Sampe buat kokoro sedih aja :')**

 **enJOY!**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah memandangi pemandangan lapangan sekolah lewat jendela yang ada di kelas atas. Hari sudah sangat sore, dan hanya ada Tetsuya sendiri di ruangan kelas kosong ini. Tetsuya sangat suka melihat pemandangan sore dari atas sini. Ia bisa melihat betapa luas sekolahnya, dan juga burung-burung yang melintas di bawah langit sore yang berpadu dengan warna _orange._

Sreett

Suara pintu geser yang terdengar terbuka, mengalihkan segala fokus Tetsuya. Ia menoleh ke arah depan. Tepat ke arah pintu yang kini menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou di sana. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. Membuat Tetsuya kembali merasakan debaran di dadanya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, ia bersama Seijuurou. Tapi debaran itu akan selalu terasa saat bersama pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat. Sekaligus kekasihnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Seijuurou mendekat ke arah Tetsuya. Kemudian ia mulai menarik kursi, dan duduk di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Apa kau bosan sendirian?" Tangan Seijuurou terulur untuk menyentuh surai biru Tetsuya yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya.

"Tidak, Sei-kun." Tetsuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kita masih harus menyelesaikan tugas fisika yang di berikan Kiyoshi Sensei barusan." Seijuurou mulai berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya. Beberapa detik kemudian, uluran tangannya di sambut oleh si surai biru. Tetsuya berdiri, dan menggengam tangannya dengan erat. Mereka mulai berjalan bergandengan keluar dari kelas. Melewati koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada yang akan melihat mereka di saat sekolah sudah menjadi sepi. Jadi mereka bebas mengumbar kemesraan barang sebentar. Karena mereka tahu, hubungan sesama pria di negara ini masihlah tabu. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanyalah pasangan yang mencoba melewati garis yang sudah berikan.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat deretan rumus tentang hukum _archimides dan fluida statis._ Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak suka dengan semua teori yang menyangkut di fisika. Kenapa harus ada fisika di dunia ini? Rasanya, Tetsuya ingin menghujat siapapun yang menciptakan rumus menyebalkan seperti fisika.

"Ck. Tetsuya, ini mudah." Tetsuya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ya, tentu saja. Bagi Seijuurou yang mempunyai otak jenius, pasti segalanya mudah. Tidak seperti Tetsuya yang harus mempelajarinya berkali-kali baru mengerti.

"Aku tidak suka. Ini menyusahkan." Tetsuya mendorong bukunya ke arah Seijuurou, dan ia memilih untuk melipat kedua tangan, sebagai bantalan kepalanya di atas meja. Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan raut wajah tampan Seijuurou yang serius dari pada melihat rumus-rumus yang mampu membuat matanya iritasi dalam sekali lihat.

"Aku akan mengajarimu setelah ini." Dan Seijuurou kembali berkutat pada soal-soal. Mengabaikan Tetsuya sendiri, yang kini mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya untuk memandangi wajah tampan Seijuurou. Tetsuya suka momen seperti ini. Tetsuya pikir, ia dapat bertahan hidup meski hanya memandangi wajah Seijuurou saja. Bagi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah segalanya.

"Sei-kun..." Tetsuya memanggil Seijuurou dengan pelan. Tapi panggilannya hanya di jawab oleh deheman pelan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Seijuurouu..."

"Hm?"

"Pilih aku atau fisika?"

"Fisika." Dan Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban Seijuurou. Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou memilih fisika dari padanya dirinya yang nyata?

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan fisika, Sei-kun!" Tetsuya memberenggut. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah ranjang _king size_ Seijuurou. Berbaring di sana, sambil menutup mata. Enggan untuk melirik kembali Seijuurou sedikitpun.

"Kau tetap harus mempelajari hukum Pascal, Tetsuya. Aku akan memaksamu agar mengerti semua teori ini." Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, ketika melihat rajukan yang Tetsuya lakukan di ranjangnya.

"Ya. Ya. Terserah Sei-kun saja. Aku akan tidur." Dan Tetsuya berbalik memunggungi Seijuurou. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk guling kekasihnya dengan erat. Mencium wangi _mint_ yang menguar di fabrik guling itu. Wangi yang sama dengan milik Seijuurou. Membuat Tetsuya seperti memeluk Seijuurou sekarang.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur, Tetsuya. Selesaikan tugasmu." Seijuurou menghela napasnya. Ini yang susah. Membujuk Tetsuya agar mengerjakan tugas adalah hal paling sulit.

"Aku akan menyontek hasil pekerjaanmu saja. Kau pacarku, jadi tidak boleh pelit." Tetsuya membalasnya, dan hal itu semakin membuat Seijuurou gemas bukan main. Dengan pelan, ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih memeluk guling, ketimbang melihat ke arah Seijuurou . Si surai _crimson_ itu kini sudah duduk di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh surai biru Tetsuya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu dua _vanilla shake_ , jika kau mengerjakan prmu. Hanya sepuluh soal, Tetsuya." Seijuurou menundukan kepala, dan berbisik pelan di telinga kekasihnya itu. Bisikan seduktif yang di hadiahi kecupan di sekitar telinga. Manik _heterechomianya_ bisa melihat warna merah menjalar di sekeliling telinga Tetsuya. Walau Tetsuya masih enggan melihatnya, tapi Seijuurou tahu, kekasihnya itu tengah merona sambil menimang pilihan.

"Tidak mempan, Sei-kun. Aku lebih memilih tidur dan memeluk gulingmu seperti ini, dari pada mengerjakan soal mengerikan itu."

"Tetsuya benar-benar keras kepala." Kali ini, Seijuurou ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tetsuya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Tetsuya dan memeluk si surai biru dari belakang. Hingga membuat Tetsuya memekik, saat Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini, wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sekarang, Tetsuya bisa merasakan napas hangat Seijuurou menggelitik permukan wajahnya.

"Kerjakan tugasmu, atau kau lebih memilih agar aku memakanmu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou menyeringai, dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya menelan salivanya dalam. Ah. Seijuurou bermain curang.

"B-baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya." Dengan wajah yang merona, Tetsuya mengangguk patuh.

"Good boy." Dan selanjutnya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan dagunya di tarik. Hingga membuatnya mengadah ke arah Seijuurou. Manik _aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _heterchomia_ yang menatapnya intens penuh godaan. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah benda lunak menempel di bibir _plum_ Tetsuya. Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya pelan, dan melumatnya beberapa kali. Kemudian melepaskan pautan bibirnya dengan singkat. Hingga membuat Tetsuya menghela napas kecewa akibat kecupan singkat itu.

"Ayo, Tetsuya." Seijuurou mulai beranjak dari ranjang, dan kembali duduk di meja persegi yang beralaskan karpet beludru. Di ikuti dengan Tetsuya yang tengah merona, duduk di depan Seijuurou. Si surai _crimson_ kembali menyodorkan buku tulis Tetsuya. Membuat Tetsuya mendengus saat kembali menatap bukunya.

"T-terangkan semuanya padaku, Sei-kun." Tetsuya bisa melihat Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Sebelum menarik napas, dan mulai menjelaskan pada Tetsuya.

"Ingat rumusnya Tetsuya. F adalah gaya, lalu A adalah luas permukaan. Jika Gaya x1 di bagi dengan Luas permukan y1, lalu berbanding sama dengan Gaya x2 dan permukan y2. Lalu kau tinggal memasukan semua angka pada rumus ini." Seijuurou mulai menjelaskan secara detail, dan Tetsuya mengikuti gerak gerik tangan Seijuurou di kertasnya.

"Kenapa terlihat sulit, Sei-kun? Aku lebih memilih memperhatikan Akashi Seijuurou dari pada rumus menyebalkan ini." Tetsuya kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Dan Seijuurou malah mengacak surai birunya. Membuat Tetsuya mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Tetsuya bersemangat?" Manik _aquamarine_ berbinar, saat mendengar pertanyaan menggiurkan yang di tawarkan Seijuurou.

"Aku ingin menginap di kamarmu malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Apa Tetsuya tidak takut, jika aku _memakanmu_ saat tengah malam?" Dan si surai biru kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Bukan karena alasan tidak berguna Tetsuya meminta hal ini. Ia hanya malas jika tinggal di rumah. Karena Tetsuya tidak akan pernah tidur nyenyak akibat kedua orang tuanya selalu bertengkar.

"Aku serius Sei-kun. Aku tidak mau pulang malam ini."

"Kenapa? Karena orang tuamu lagi?" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan rambutnya di elus dengan pelan. Seijuurou mengelusnya lembut. Sentuhan kecil dari kekasihnya itu mampu membuat Tetsuya melupakan semua masalah yang ia pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Tetsuya akan menginap. Tapi setelah pr kita selesai." Dan Tetsuya mengangguk penuh antusias. Kemudian ia mulai serius untuk kembali berkutat pada tugas yang di berika Kiyoshi Sensei. Kali ini, Tetsuya tidak mengalihkan fokus saat Seijuurou menerangkan teori pascal. Tetsuya serius memperhatikan kekasihnya itu, agar tugas fisika ini cepat selesai. Lalu ia bisa tidur nyenyak, dengan Seijuurou yang memeluk tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Tetsuya berbaring di ranjang Seijuurou dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajah manisnya. Ia bergelung ke dalam selimut putih, dan berbaring di pojokan. Manik _aquamarinenya_ menatap langit-langit kamar. Jika seperti ini, Tetsuya akan selalu mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Seijuurou dulu. Ketika mereka kecil, Tetsuya sering sekali bermain di kamar Seijuurou. Tidur bersama, bermain game bersama, dan melakukan semuanya berdua. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang kegiatan itu tidak berubah. Kecuali kegiatan bermandikan keringat di atas ranjang sebagai tambahan.

"Melamun?" Suara bariton Seijuurou membuyarkan fokus Tetsuya. Manik _aquamarinenya_ bisa melihat sosok Seijuurou yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang. Seijuurou hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ pendek, dan kaos merah yang membalut tubuh bidangnya. Rambut _crimsonnya_ yang basah di usap oleh handuk yang bertengger di sekeliling leher. Membuat kesan menggoda tersendiri bagi Tetsuya yang tengah menatapnya. Kini Tetsuya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan ia terpesona dan berbalik haluan pada Seijuurou?

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat masa kecil kita dulu." Tetsuya mulai terduduk bersila di ranjang. Kini ia berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. "Rambutmu. Akan ku keringkan." Tangan Tetsuya terulur untuk menarik handuk yang bertengger di leher Seijuurou. Kemudian menyuruh Seijuurou untuk duduk bersila dan berhadapan dengannya. Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, danmenatap Tetsuya geli.

"Kau rindu aku manjakan seperti dulu, Tetsuya?" Dan kali ini, Seijuurou bisa merasakan rambutnya di jambak pelan oleh Tetsuya. Seijuurou heran, kenapa Tetsuya bisa seanarkis ini saat mereka bersama. Padahal, jika di luar Tetsuya adalah sosok yang pendiam.

"Dulu, Tetsuya selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Dan kau tidak pernah mau aku tinggalkan." Seijuurou tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bagaimana kenangan kecil mereka.

"Apa sejak dulu Tetsuya sudah begitu menyukaiku?" Dan wajah Tetsuya memerah akibat pertanyaan itu. Membuat Seijuurou gemas bukan main. Ia menarik tubuh Tetsuya untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya. Ini adalah posisi yang paling Seijuurou suka saat mereka berdua. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merona kekasihnya itu dari jarak dekat.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sei-kun."

"Sepertinya memang benar. Kau saja dulu menolak pernyataan cintaku, saat pertama kali. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mencintai Tetsuya sejak kecil." Seijuurou menyeringai kecil, saat melihat manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya membulat. Sungguh, ia suka saat menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh.. Sei-kun terlalu berisik." Setelahnya, Seijuurou bisa merasakan bibir Tetsuya menempel di bibirnya. Sepertinya Tetsuya-nya sedang dalam mode liar. Terbukti dengan lumatan penuh gebu yang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Tetsuya menjilat bibirnya, hingga Seijuurou membuka mulut, dan membiarkan lidah Tetsuya bergerak untuk membelai lidahnya. Kini Lidah Seijuurou ikut bergerak untuk membalas ciumana kekasihnya itu. Lidah panasnya menyentuh dinding-dinding mulut Tetsuya, dan membelit lidah kekasihnya yang mencoba menjadi dominan dalam ciuman mereka.

"Emmhhh..."Tetsuya mengerang dalam ciumannya, saat merasakan tangan Seijuurou membelai lembut punggungnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir, akibat sensasi yang Seijuurou berikan. Sungguh, Tetsuya suka semua sentuhan Seijuurou, walau ia harus kalah dalam ciuman itu.

"Hah.. Hah.." Tetsuya menarik napasnya, saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Dadanya naik turun, untuk menghirup oksigen yang telah berhasil Seijuurou curi. Manik _aquamarinenya_ bisa melihat Seijuurou yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku tidak mau _memakanmu_ malam ini, karena sudah di pastikan jika besok Tetsuya akan menggerutu di sekolah karena tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, jika aku benar-benar _menerkammu_ malam ini." Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya. Kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Tetsuya. Di ikuti dengan Seijuurou yang berbaring di samping si surai biru. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Tetsuya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Sei-kun." Tetsuya bergumam, dan menyamankan posisinya di dada Seijuurou. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, setelah merasakan kecupan yang Seijuurou hadiahkan di kening.

"Tentu. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Sekarang tidurlah." Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Tetsuya. Manik _heterechomia_ mulai tertutup dengan perlahan. Menghantarkan keduanya ke dalam mimpi indah.

 **TeBeCe**

 **Gaje ye?**

 **Jadi ini itu semacam FF OneShot bersambung/? Lah apa. Pokoknya gitu, berlanjut aja. Wkwk**

 **Pendek? Biarin ah. Lagian aku sendiri butuh asupan makanya buat cerita ini, terus di post. Biar di baca sendirian pas lagi gabut. Wkwk**

 **Bye.**

 **Vomen?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
